Csendes éj
by KetsuRen
Summary: Nos, mivel amúgyis mostanában kissé úrrá lesz rajtam néha a melankólia, gondoltam, ki is írom magamból... Igazából nincs mit hozzáfűznöm, olvassátok el, remélem... lesz véleményetek XDD


Csendes éj volt, a szokottnál csendesebb…

Az utcákat csak a hold fénye járta át, a lámpák egytől egyik kialudtak. Valami nem volt rendben. Valami most különösen furcsa volt a város környékén. Valami nagy készülődött, de még senki nem tudta mire számíthat. Lehet, csak a Hold az oka mindennek, de a mai éjjel más volt. Határozottan más. Csupán egyetlen fiú járta a holdfényes utcákat. Egyetlen fiú, kinek képét halványan elmosták az épületek árnyai, mégis tisztán látszott, nem akármilyen fiú. Bizony, nem egy átlagos lény járta a várost éjnek éjjelén. Valamit biztosan keresett vagy csak eltévedt. Ám a Hold egyre erősebb fényével mutatott utat számára, bár már nem is igazán tudta merre akar menni. Csak ment amerre a félig ép lábai vitték. Mintha csak a Hold figyelné tetteit. Fürkésző tekintettel vigyázná óvatos lépteit, de valami mintha megzavarta volna a fiú figyelésében. Apró vízcseppek hulltak alá egyre sűrűbben s árasztották el az egész környéket. A fiú megtorpant egy magas tornyú templom előtt. Felnézett. Szemeit vízcseppek áztatták, de valami más is a szemeibe szökött végül elvegyült a hideg vízzel. Csak állt és nézett. A templomot nézte… Pontosabban a templom égbe magasló tornyát. Nem vette le róla a szemeit egy pillanatra sem. Nem érdekelte a templom, egyszerűen csak nézte semmitmondóan. Csak állt és nézett ki a fejéből, mintha valahol egy másik univerzumban lenne, tekintete üres volt. Vagy sokkal inkább monoton… Monoton, mint a homokóra szemcséinek folyása. Monoton, mint egy soha véget nem érő hangszalag. Monoton, mint a vöröslő vér folyása, melyet nemrég ontottak ki. Elméje üres volt, akárcsak mozdulatai, ahogy belépett az öreg templom falai közé.

Üres volt… persze, ki is járna az éjszaka közepén templomba? A fiú egy furcsa illatra lett figyelmes. Már régóta érezte maga körül, de nem tudta eldönteni, az övé-e, vagy csak zavart elméjének szüleménye. Egy ideje fémes illatot érzett a levegőben. Nem tudta hova tenni. Igazából nem is igazán törődött vele, csak ment végig a templom termén egészen az oltárig.

Ott megállt, majd felfeküdt rá és oldalról némán figyelte a mozaikkal kirakott ablakot. Lágyan folyó esőcseppeket látott gyenge szemeivel összegyűlni a kép alján. Elsőre úgy tűnt, csak a látvány részei, ám a szőke fiúnak mást jelentett. Látta, miként folyik egybe a hideg esővíz a meleg, vörösben pompázó mozaikdarabkával, s vegyül el a többivel. Maga az ablak is árulkodó volt számára a bekövetkező eseményről. Halk fülbemászó dallam csengett a füleiben, mint egy titokzatos szertartás része. Egyre hangosabban és hangosabban, míg végül a mindent látó szemek elvesztették a fiú nyomait. Sejtelmes álomvilág, ahol mindenki ismeretlen, minden idegen. Nyomasztó vidék. Szürke, sivár, csupán egyetlen dallamot követ mindenki. Egy fülbemászó lassú dallam, ami sejtelmesen rejtegeti a körülötte lévő eseményeket. Puszta képek, láttatva az „életet". Pedig nincs ott semmilyen élet, csupán néhány valóságosnak tűnő álomkép, melyek csak halvány látszatot teremtenek, nincs jelentőségük, lélektelen, tudat nélküli bábok, melyek a Sátán zenéjére táncot járnak. Mégis olyan nyugodt és tökéletes. Nincs benne semmiféle zavar az egész sivár vidék tökéletes, mintha semmi jelentősége nem lenne, hogy már szinte olyannyira nem valóságos, mintha bármelyik pillanatban előtűnhetne a semmiből. Nevetséges látomás. Nevetséges látomás, nevetséges figurákkal, közhellyel. Őrült világ. Őrült, mert ezek a rémképek egyre csak tisztogatják ruhadarabjaikat, mintha a nem létező életük múlna rajta. De valahol ez mégsem igaz. Tisztogatnak a nem létező vízfolyás alatt, mintha valóban dolguk lenne. Az arany szemek nem hisznek eme képeknek. Kémlelik, tanulmányozzák ezt a világot, mintha már otthon éreznék magukat, azonban anélkül, hogy tudnák, már nem is látnak olyan tisztán, mint hitték. Valóság. Ez tényleg az. Jóllehet, nem Földi, de attól még létező. Zavaros kép sík ez, melynek nincs értelme, nincsenek következmények, nincs tudatos lélekjelenlét. Csak egy világ, telis tele bábokkal, a fiú mégis otthon érezte magát. Legalábbis azt hitte, otthon van. Sérült lábai járják az őrület világát, s lassan beszippantja őt magát is a tébolyodottság.

A fiú előtt hirtelen egy rémkép, s nevét kérdi.

- Edward - feleli.

A rémkép eltűnt, s a fiú egy más helyre került. Zongoraszót hallott. Egy horrorisztikus ház törött ablakán át fény szűrődött. Sejtelmes túlvilági fény, mely hívogatta őt. Mindenegyes billentyűhang félelemmel töltötte el az épületet. A fiú lefeküdt a zongora elé, s hallgatta annak ijesztő dallamát, de nem félt, érzelem nem látszott az arcán, csak nézte a plafont. Már lassan a fülébe égtek billentyűk hangjai, ahogyan megszólalnak folytonos egymásutánban. Látomások sorozatát indítja ez, melyeket nem lehet irányítani, vagy megállítani.

A mindent látó szemek előtt újra feltűnt a fiú képe. Arany szemeit kinyitva, már nem hallotta a zongoraszót. Helyébe egy sokkal durvább, sokkal erőteljesebb hang lépett. A vihar hangja.

A fiú ismét az oltáron találta magát. Üres tekintet tért a szemeibe újra és ismét önkívületi állapotba került a teste, és elméje. Mint mielőtt mindez megtörtént volna, pontosan úgy.


End file.
